Lagrimas E Chuva
by Hachi-Y
Summary: Um coração machucado pode aguentar a dura tempestade? [SakuxSasu] pessima em resumos u.u Reviews GO! X3


Blá blá blá Naruto não me pertence XP

* * *

Bemm...soy ex-Uchiha Rin 8D 

esqueci a senha da conta antiga, por isso tive que fazer essa conta nova ¬¬

Todos: (gota)

well... sim eu voltei a escrever fics pra o horror e/ou alegria de todos :)

Chega de papo, e vamos a fic /o/  
A musica é Lagrimas e chuva do Kid Abelha. (sim, a fic tá dramatica XD)

* * *

Era tarde da noite o céu se encobria com nuvens negras. Uma garota de cabelos róseos, pele branquinha como a neve e olhos verdes esmeralda, repousava em sua cama. Ela possuía um sono muito inquieto, não conseguia parar de se mexer de um lado para o outro nem se quer por um segundo. 

A chuva lentamente começava a cair e a ganhar mais intensidade, dando origem a grandes raios que cortavam o céu. A luz cortante invadia seu quarto e as fortes gotas de chuva batiam contra sua janela. De repente, a jovem bruscamente se levanta, começando a chorar.

_Eu perco o sono e choro _

_Sei que quase desespero _

_Mas não sei porque _

- S-Sasuke... –Murmurava, em meio a sua respiração alterada, e a seus soluços. Mais uma noite brusca e agitada após a partia do Uchiha. A Haruno já não agüentava mais aquele sofrimento. Noite, após noite. - Não agüento mais... Não agüento mais... –Sussurrava desesperada, com as mãos em seu rosto tentando conter as lagrimas que não cessavam.

_A noite é muito longa _

_Eu sou capaz de certas coisas _

_Que eu não quis fazer _

Por mais que tentara, não conseguia achar uma saída para toda aquela dor. Era como se sua mera vida, não possuísse mais sentido. Como se junto com o garoto, seu significado de estar ali, viva, deixara de existir. Sentia nojo de seu próprio corpo, e de sua própria mente. Pra que existir se não for ao lado dele?

Não encontrara saída pra aquela dor a não ser, a morte.

Muitas e muitas vezes tentara tirar sua própria vida, porém não tinha coragem o suficiente para isso.

_Será que alguma coisa nisso tudo faz sentido _

_A vida é sempre um risco _

_Eu tenho medo _

Naquela noite decidira dar um fim em tudo. Não fraquearia, e realizaria sua ambição de perder a própria vida. Levantou-se de sua cama indo até a mesa ao lado da janela, onde se encontrava sua bolsa ninja e pegou uma kunai, a mais afiada que ali havia. Logo a levantou sobre seu corpo, mirando em seu pescoço. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam, suas lagrimas não se contiam. A chuva continuava a cair sem parar.

_Lágrimas e chuva molham o vidro da janela _

_Mas ninguém me vê _

Naquele momento não havia ninguém ali, que pudesse deter Sakura a cometer tal ato insano. Apenas sua própria consciência perturbada. Quando estava a 1 cm de cometer homicídio, quanto ouviu em sua mente uma voz.

_O mundo é muito injusto _

_Eu dou plantão dos meus problemas _

_Que eu quero esquecer_

- "Sou diferente de vocês. Estou em um caminho diferente de vocês. (...) Mesmo caminhando juntos, no final meu coração escolheu a vingança."

Imediatamente largou a kunai, fazendo-a cair no chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram, suas lagrimas caíram mais fortes.

- Eu quero esquecer essas palavras! - Colocou a mão na cabeça gritando para si mesma várias vezes. – Eu quero... esquecer... –Sussurrou ao fim ao perder o fôlego, caindo ajoelhada.

_Será que existe alguém _

_Ou algum motivo importante _

_Que justifique a vida _

_Ou pelo menos esse instante _

- "Sakura... Obrigada... "

Em sua mente palavras vagavam, em sua mente ouvia a voz dele, a voz dele a chamando. A garota estava totalmente perdida, por mais que sua mente ordenava que continuasse o ato de homicídio, seu frágil corpo não obedecia.

_Eu vou contando as horas _

_E fico ouvindo passos _

_Quem sabe o fim da história _

_De mil e uma noites de suspense no meu quarto _

Passara apenas a ouvir a voz de seu amado e a ignorar a forte chuva e os raios que caiam. Logo as fortes gotas de chuva foram ficando mais fracas, e os fortes estrondos mais longínquos. Logo o sol começara a surgir.

- S-Sasuke... –sussurrou.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de estar ao lado dele. Percebera que ainda havia uma chance de viver. Ainda poderia estar lá, esperando o Uchiha voltar. Sim, Estaria ali o esperando. Mesmo que fossem anos, ou até séculos. Agüentaria todas as tempestades. Para assim um dia, ter o significado de sua vida de volta, ao seu lado.

FIM

* * *

Bah, fico meio estranha e neurotica .. 

Mas... Espero que tenham gostado o/ (rebola)

Pq o site come as palavras e os emoticons i.i?

Go! Reviews Go!

Kissus ; (some) 


End file.
